


Operation Maidwatch Vol.2 (*・∀-)☆

by pulchramors



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Birthday Sex, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Maids, Riding, Trans Male Character, Trans Sakamoto Ryuji, maid kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25048969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulchramors/pseuds/pulchramors
Summary: Akira makes up for the failed little fantasy from their highschool days.(Happy Birthday Ryuji☆)
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Sakamoto Ryuji, Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	Operation Maidwatch Vol.2 (*・∀-)☆

**Author's Note:**

> I am on a lot of painkillers and Ryuji is not only best boi, he is birthday boy too. Aged up, because I headcon them as roommates in college and I don't want to write around Sojiro/Ryuji's mom.
> 
> Sorry if there any mistakes, English isn't my native.
> 
> Just cute-ish, short, badly written smut. Enjoy!

_"Welcome home Master_ " Akira was standing in the entryway, usual ~~shit-eating~~ grin on his face when Ryuji came back home. That wasn't really unusual- his uni didn't have many classes with mandatory attendance and he always ended up with good grades anyway, due to him actually studying almost daily, so he was usually already home when Ryuji came back. 

_However -_

Akira was currently wearing a short - _way too short and frilly-_ black maid dress with a matching _heart_ apron and an overly large, cutesy black bow on the collar of the shirt part of the dress, his milky thighs peeking between the edge of the skirt and where black thigh-high stockings ended. Ryuji swallowed, feeling his face flush bright red. _He even had a matching frilly headpiece thingy barely visible from between his dark curls._

_"AKIRA, WHAT THE FU-"_ Ryuji almost screamed as Akira suddenly blushed bright red and pushed him inside, slamming the door behind them. 

"Don't shout -" 

" _DUUUDE,_ ARE YOU WEARING _A MAI_ -" he didn't manage to finish his sentence before Akira quickly muffled him with a forceful but quick kiss, pulling back and giving him a wink, before pressing a finger over his lips. 

"I said don't shout. Also, don't ' _dude'_ me. I'm literally your _boyfriend_ and I went into a lot of trouble to surprise you." Akira sighed and Ryuji laughed. Akira couldn't help but smile too, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's shoulders as he pulled him into a kiss again. 

"I mean, I appreciate it and all but _what's going on?"_ Ryuji said after he hesitantly pulled back and started to take off his shoes. 

"It's your birthday?" Ryuji frowned at that. 

"Nah, dude, my birthday is tomorrow, on the third." Akira rolled his eyes, _he literally just told him not to call him dude but count on Ryuji to be oblivious when he's trying to set the mood. Guess he'd just have to try harder then._

"Well...It is nearly 11pm..." Akira moved slowly back, dropping to his knees, dress hitching higher up his thighs. "I figured giving you ' _your present'_ would take more than a few hours, so...It would be technically your birthday-" Akira didn't manage to finish up before Ryuji dropped to his knees next to him, face completely red and kissed him again. 

"You- You are- so damn cute!" He stutters when he pulls back, eyes wide with utter awe and adoration. He inhales deeply and gasps, cupping Akira's face with both hands. Akira smiled, blush spreading to his face too. 

"W-Welcome home Master." Akira mumbles softly, giving him a smirk. "Aren't you going to open your present?" he winks.

"Seriously though, _a maid uniform?_ " 

"You _love_ it." Akira looked down, putting a hand over his sweatpants, pushing the waistband with his thumb.

"Okay,okay, I do _."_ Ryuji sighed. They get up, holding hands, Akira leading him inside. They looked at each other for a few seconds, Akira about to say something before flushing again and tugging his bangs. "Are you alright?" Ryuji asks, pressing his thumb on Akira's palm. Akira lets out a nervous laugh. 

"Okay, so - I was going to do the whole ' _do you want dinner, bath or me first?'_ thing you see in porn but it's too embarrassing to _actually_ say all of that out loud -" 

" _I love you so freaking much-"_ Ryuji says, grabbing Akira's thighs and pressing their foreheads together. He pauses as his hand trails up and he lifts the skirt, blinking in surprise. "Are you wearing panties?" Akira smirks. 

"You like them? Maybe you should take a closer look then, _Master."_ Ryuji kneels down at that, holding the skirt up with one hand, the other inspecting the dark lace. Akira lets put a small moan as his boyfriend starts to rub him through the fabric, pushing his hips against his hand.

"Ma-Master, wouldn't you like, um, something to-uh- something to eat first?" Akira whines, shivering as Ryuji pushes his panties down to his knees before burying his head under the skirt.

"Are you trying to do that whole act _now_?" Ryuji laughs, wrapping his hand around Akira's erection as he let out a quick 'hey' in protest. _Someone had to set the mood._ "Think I'm just gonna eat _you_ first." he mumbles before slowly taking his length into his mouth in almost one swift move, making Akira moan. _Okay - maybe he had underestimated just how good his boyfriend was with his mouth and how pent up the whole waiting for him would make him._ He moves slowly back and forth, working his tongue on the underside and Akira feels his toes curl.

"S-Slow down-!" Ryuji pulled his head back, pulling completely off with a _pop_ , and strokes his hand over the length to spread his saliva. Akira grits his teeth against a moan, barely resisting the urge to tilt his hips into his grip. "Ah - _shit_. I was supposed to make _you_ -"

"Well, you're _my_ present, so I'm going to do whatever I want with you - _or something_." He mutters that last part as he pulls away. "And I wanna make you feel so good you forget everything else." Akira smirked

"We shouldn't do this in the living room then." He said as Ryuji got up.

"Why not?" Ryuji asked, starting to undo the bow on his collar. "I've got my cute maid to clean up after, right?" _Shit._ Akira had thought of a witty comeback, but the bite Ryuji pressed on his -now exposed- neck made him just moan instead, his hands reaching to pull down Ryuji's sweatpants, as he -clumsily- tugged and pushed at the outfit, trailing kisses down Akira's neck and shoulders. Akira pushed Ryuji into the couch, straddling his lap and pushing their lips together. Ryuji kissed back, wrapping his arms around Akira's waist, fiddling with the apron string. After a few moments, Akira pulled back, taking a sharp breath, moving to get down from his boyfriend.

"Le-Let me get the stuff from the bedroom then-" Ryuji grabbed his wrist. 

"I want you to fuck me. Maid costume and everything." Akira stayed silent for a second. Penetrative sex was a touchy subject some days. Besides, Akira was _more than happy_ to take a strap-on. He pressed a kiss against Ryuji's forehead. 

"Are you _sure_? You don't have to if-"

Ryuji nodded. "Yeah dude, I wouldn't bring it up if I didn't."

"Alright," Akira smirked. "Any _other_ requests, Master?" He didn't miss the way Ryuji took a sharp inhale as he sank to his knees, between his legs, nudging them open with one hand, the other going over his boxers. 

"Damn, you want this more than me." Akira laughed at that but didn't deny it. He blinked slowly, nuzzling his head against the inside of his thigh. Ryuji bites his lips. "Does my sweet maid want to eat me out?" It feels a little stupid to say that out loud and it makes his face burn, but it also makes Akira fidget and press his head more eagerly against him, letting out a small whine, _so definitely worth it._

"What can I say? I live to please." he purrs as he Ryuji lifts his hips from the couch, helping him pull down his underwear. " _Master_." he adds as an afterthought, before burying his face into him, licking a broad, wet stripe over his entrance. Ryuji hums and wraps his hand on Akira's hair, his other hand gripping the sofa as he continues licking him, jerking his hips with a moan when he slowly pushed his tongue in. Akira presses closer and brings a hand to rub lightly around his clit, the other lazily wrapped around his own erection, and Ryuji clenches around the wet tongue twisting inside of him, letting a small moan.

" _Shit - Akira-"_ His thighs tremble and he can feel slick and drool dripping down as he moans, his boyfriend continuing the pace. “ _Shit_ , _there, right there_.” 

Akira hums against him, keeping up even as Ryuji's breath hitched and his body convulsed, gripping harder down Akira's hair and pulling the headpiece askew, crying out as Akira diligently licked him through his orgasm. 

" _Did I do a good job, Master?"_ Akira said pulling back as the grip around his hair loosened, a little breathless and lips shinning from slick. Ryuji moaned. 

" _You are going to fucking kill me."_ he replied, swinging his arms over his face and Akira just laughed, licking the inside of his thigh. Ryuji softly petted Akira's hair. "You did an amazing job." he mumbled and Akira whined, pulling himself up to kiss him. He got pulled into Ryuji's lap again and he started grinding against his stomach

" _Fuck_ \- Ryu-Can I-" 

"You want to fuck your master, right?” Ryuji cuts him off and Akira whines again, bitting down his boyfriend's neck, making him hiss. _Shit, maybe both of them had a huge maid kink after all._

" _Yesyesyes-Ryu-Master-"_ Akira _begs_ and Ryuji quickly flips them and pins him down on the couch, slowly lowering himself on Akira's _still hard_ cock, still sensitive from his previous orgasm. _Okay maybe this would have been easier with lube, but too late to care now._ Especially with his boyfriend under him like that, one hand tightly gripping a pillow, the other wrapped around him, helping him move down, the skirt pulled up against his stomach, revealing the cheap lace on the inside of the hem, buttons undone, the ribbon of the bow hanging loosely around the collar, bites and hickeys littering the pale skin already. At that, Ryuji leaned down, bitting into Akira's shoulder again. Akira muffled a moan, wrapping his hands around his boyfriend's shoulders and lifting himself up slightly, slowly thrusting his hips, burying his face in the crook of his neck.

Ryuji was quick to set a quick, rough pace, not caring all that much about the slight discomfort that came with it, groaning as he practically started to jump on Akira's cock, biting his lips as he clenched around him.

_"Ryuji I'm close-"_ Akira almost screams and Ryuji pulls himself off with a hiss, laying on top of his boyfriend and wrapping his hand around him, stroking him to completion. Akira moans, pulling Ryuji into a kiss as he cums, breathing heavily against him. 

* * *

"Man, you really went all out with that present." Ryuji laughs and nuzzles into Akira's neck after a few seconds, slightly annoyed by the cheap fabric. Akira just hums. 

"You should really delete your browser history you know." he teases.

"You went through my laptop?"

"No, _you_ left it open before leaving last week. On a porn site." he sighs. "I woke up and the first thing I saw when I got up was ' _Naughty maid gets p-'"_ Ryuji lets out a groan. 

"Sh-Shut up! _That's_ where you got the idea from?" 

"No actually - Remember highschool? The whole maid service, with Mishima?" Ryuji laughs. 

"Oh yeah! Man, I can't believe we just left you in there and bailed, hiding in the balcony." Akira chuckles. It did turn out alright in the end anyway. Though he couldn't really tell them that - Kawakami would _murder_ him, even if she wasn't his teacher anymore. He quickly pecks his boyfriend, smiling fondly at their high school memories. 

"Yeah, you _jerks._ " He laughs. "But, well, since it was, technically speaking, a failure and you are my boyfriend, I thought I should make it up to you at least." 

"By dressing up as a maid?" 

"And letting you pound me like that porno." he smirks, slowly grinding against him. " _I even prepped myself waiting for you"_ he practically purrs. Ryuji turns completely red and smiles, quickly getting up and lifting Akira into a bridal carry. _"Ryuji!"_ Akira yelps in surprise.

_"Ready for round two?"_ Ryuji just laughs as Akira wraps his arms around him with a smirk and kisses him again.

"Of course, _Master-"_

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Ryuji!
> 
> I let him say fuck! A small victory for the "let Ryuji say fuck" team.
> 
> RIP that couch. Not really - but having sex on a couch where you know other people are eventually going to sit is really awkward isn't it? Also RIP Akira's ass for the after, I was going to write this too but painkillers make hard to write and I wanted to post today for vulgar boy's birthday.
> 
> Thanks for reading, hoped you liked this! Feel free to leave a comment! ( ᵒωᵕ )♡*৹


End file.
